This study will evaluate the safety of a two hour intravenous administration of rhu IL-1 in human subjects with refractory carcinoma. It will determine the maximal tolerated dose (MTD) of IV rhu IL-1 and/or an optimal biologic dose (OBD) in hematologic response, in patients with refractory carcinoma. It will also attempt to evaluate the anti-tumor effects of rhu IL-1 as measured by tumor regression, as well as the effect of rhu IL-1 on bone marrow and peripheral blood hematopoietic progenitor cultures and immunophenotyping.